Second Chances
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: "All I want is one more chance,just to see him again and let him know how precious he is to gi whispered into the empty room, extending his hand toward the ceiling as if to reach for his friend. "If only it was that easy."
1. Chapter 1

Atem dropped onto his throne with a heavy sigh. He scanned his surroundings, everything was exactly as he remembered it, from the marble floors to the white alabaster pilars. He had his friends back and was even reunited with his father, but still Atem knew something wasn't right.

Mana often expressed concern for her friend, only to have the Pharaoh to tell her he simply needed time to settle into his role after being away for so many years. Mahad faired no better.

"Atem." The male voice called gently, catching the young king off guard. He turned to the presence which was now seated beside him.

"Yes, father?"

"I think the time has come for you and I to talk about this mood you have been in. It is not at all like you, my son. What troubles you?" Aknankamon asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say."

"Do you mean to say you don't want to tell me or-"

"I am not sure what the problem is myself. I wanted to come home, to be with everyone I love and I thought given time that everything would be as it was. Now, despite looking the same, something is..wrong. I'm happy to be with all of you, I've missed you dearly-"

"But after your adventures with your new friends, you've built a bond with them as well. You speak so highly of them that It's easy to see where this feeling comes from. Your heart is not fully in your work. I know it was difficult to say goodbye. Perhaps the time has come to fill this space in your heart and find a way to occupy your time. It's not good to dwell on things or people that are no longer able to be part of our lives. You will never forget them, my boy, but you must go on. Is that not what you would wish for them?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Being king requires my full attention. I will not let you down, father." Atem vowed.

"You never have." The older man said, rising from his chair. "Come, your mother is waiting for us. It has been far too long since the three of us were together as a family." Atem nodded, following his father from the room and out of the sight of his friends who had been watching quietly, hoping whatever the older man had planned would bring back the friend they met so many centuries before.


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay, Yuge?" Joey asked from across the table. Tea and Tristan exchange worried glances. Yugi however was too busy staring down at the dark magician card in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Yugi replied.

"About what?"

"About...things. Everything's different now. I guess I was so used to him always being there that...sometimes I still expect to find him. He was a part of me, now he's gone. I know it was the best thing for him. He's with his family and friends, but I can't help thinking if he stayed, maybe we could have-"

"We all miss Atem. I can't imagine how hard it was for you. You two were so close. You had a bond with him that none of us ever could. It would've been great if he could've been here. You still have us." Tea said reaching across the table and lightly touched his hand.

"Yeah, an' we're not goin' anywhere." Joey grinned.

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up. I'll be fine...eventually."

"Do you want to catch a movie with us, the theater downtown has that new action movie. Maybe that'll help take your mind off things " Tristan suggested.

"I don't feel like going anywhere, I'm sorry. Let me know how it turns out."

"Yugi, we're worried about you, you've been kind of distant lately. Atem would want you to -"

"I know he would,Tea. Since he left us, it just feels like a bit part of me is missing. I know how it sounds. I wanted him to stay with us,I almost-"

"Almost what?" Yugi felt the tears forming in his eyes.

"I almost did the most selfish thing I could've done. But I just couldn't do that to him. He never would've forgiven me and it would have broken my heart because I know how much he wanted to go. But I did think for just a second that -"

" yuge, it's okay. You did the right thing. "Joey soothed. Tea found herself fighting back tears. She also wanted the pharaoh to stay. She realized shortly before the final duel that her conflicted feelings had pointed her to Atem. This of course she kept secret from her friends. Especially while Yugi struggled with his own pain.

" we don't have to see a movie,we can hang out here. "

"Don't let me stop you. I have some things to do for grandpa anyway."

"You want some help?" Yugi shook his head.

" thanks but I can handle it. You guys have a good time. " Tristan stood up, Tea and Joey followed.

"We'll let you get started. If you change your mind, let us know."

" I will. " Yugi said walking them to the door. Tea pulled him into a hug.

"He wants you to be happy,Yugi. It would hurt him to know you were feeling this much sadness. We want you to be happy,take all the time you need,but remember that you have friends that want the best for you." She whispered in his ear. Having said goodbye,Yugi closed the door and made his way to his room where he dropped down onto his bed,staring upward.

"I miss you so much,Atem. " he whispered into the room. "If I could see you just one more time...There's so much I want to say. If just for a moment you were standing here in front of me,I could tell you that..I need you. Just because we were able to be separated from each other doesn't mean- you took a part of me with you and I -I love you. I know you won't hear me but I just -" Yugi sighed.

" Do you ever think about me,because I think of you all the time. I know you're probably busy, you have a kingdom to run and everything. I just wish I had one more chance to show you how precious you are to me.I also know that...You're gone and it hurts me more than you know. I hope everything's okay with you. I hope you're able to have more adventures and have the life you didn't get to have. You'll always be in my heart. I once wished for friends...friends I could count on no matter what. Friends who would always be there,then you came into my life,and Joey and Tristan, Tea...I guess in a way you are still with me,I just wish you were standing here again. " Yugi raised his hand toward the ceiling as if to reach for the Pharaoh. He turned on his side curly up as the tears flowed freely.  
"I wish it was that easy."

Atem gazed into the night sky from his balcony. Memories of his time with Yugi and their friends filled his mind. A sad smile crept onto his face.

"My dear friends, I do hope all is well in your world. I will never forget the adventures we shared,I will always be grateful for the lessons and bonds between us. Most of all, Yugi,you helped me be a better person. My father is right. My heart is not wholly in my role as king,it is with you and forever will be. You still mean the world to me. My hope for you is that your life becomes all that you dream it will be. Find your path and know that I am with you,Partner. " Atem bowed his head. He found himself wondering what the young duelist was had been up to since he had gone. With a heavy sigh, he walked back inside,closing the door behind him and lying down in his bed. Tomorrow would be another long day. A day to force himself to turn his thoughts away from Yugi. That,he knew, was easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi spent following morning in bed, despite his grandfather's encouragement to contact his friends and get some fresh air. It was late in the afternoon when he finally made an appearance in the game shop.

"There you are, Yugi." Solomon greeted. " I was getting worried. " Yugi sighed, his eyes cast downward.

"You don't have to worry,Grandpa. I'm fine.I think I'm just going to take a walk. Maybe you're right, maybe it'll help clear my head." Yugi took a step toward the door.

"Wait a minute, Yugi." Solomon called sternly. Yugi turned back.

"What is it,Grandpa?" Solomon walked around the counter and stood beside the teen.

"I know you're having a difficult time lately -" Yugi sighed heavily.

"Joey,Tristan and Tea already went over this, if you don't mind,I'd kind of like to skip it. There really isn't anything to worry about."

" is that right? " the old man nodded slowly,gesturing to a chair, Yugi sat down.

"Yeah,I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine."

" Yugi, I remember a time not so long ago when you enjoyed going out with your friends and having them over. I couldn't keep you in. Now, it's getting you to leave your room that's the real trick. Aside from going to school -"

"But -"

" you've skipped meals-"

"Not all the time. I'm not hungry, maybe when I get home-" Solomon reached into his pocket,pulling out several bills and handing them to his grandson.

"What's -"

" In case you change your mind, or just decide to enjoy yourself today. It'll be good for you. " Yugi forced a faint smile.

"Thanks,Grandpa." The teen stood up reached out to open the door.

"Don't stay out too late,Yugi. " Solomon called.

"I won't."Yugi made his way out onto the busy sidewalk. Beginning his journey with no particular destination in sun was unusually bright that day, causing Yugi to shield his eyes, giving them time to adjust. He placed the money in his jacket pocket. It wasn't until he reached the corner and was waiting to cross that he took notice of his surroundings.

Cars rushed past him in a seemingly endless line of traffic. This he thought was strange,even for a Saturday afternoon. The world seemed a different place without the Pharaoh. Yugi felt lost, He knew in his heart that no matter what he did, where he was, nothing would ever be the same. While everyone around him went on with their lives, Yugi's entire world was shattered. Soon, he wouldn't have his school work to throw himself into, Summer was nearly there. He would be expected to be more himself by then. An expectation he wasn't sure he could ever meet.

Yugi wandered through the city for what seemed like hours, finally finding himself in front of the museum. He drew in a breath,entering the building,making his way to the Egyptian exhibit. Everything was the way he remembered it.

He stood in front of image of his beloved Pharaoh. He reached out as if to touch the stone,stopping himself half way.

"I guess this is the closest I'll ever be to seeing you again." He said with a heavy heart. "It hurts so much.I tried, Atem, I did.I don't know how to go back to the way things should be. Domino city just doesn't feel like the same place. Why couldn't you have stayed...or taken me with you?" Yugi shook his head.

"I know exactly what you'd say, 'it's not your time to move on,your friends need you. Live your life,Yugi, you still have so much ahead of you.' What if I can't,I told you before,I am weak without you. You left anyway...You left me." Yugi bowed his head. "I just want you back. You're my missing piece.I need you. I'll always love you.I know that one day,I'll have to move on, life won't stand still but it's always going to hurt." Yugi would spend the better part of two hours lost in his memories and venting to the image,not caring what others around him may think.

It was only after this that the teen turned to leave,remembering the money in his pocket.

 _Grandpa would just be more upset if I brought it all home. Maybe stopping for a drink isn't a bad idea._ He reasoned,heading toward the exist. He hadn't noticed Tea,who thought about calling out to him,but quickly decided to allow all him to have his moment and meet up with him at the small cafe shortly.

"We should do something,he's our friend." Mana said softly. "I've never seen him act like that."

" I agree that it is not like him. not much can be done. " Mahad replied. "You are not the only one who cares about the Pharaoh."

" I never said I was. I hate to see him so sad. " the pair watched from the hall. Atem sat at the table with his parents,not showing interest in the variety of fresh fruit laid out on the table. The family sat in silence,Queen Thema would occasionally glance at her husband with concern.

"My precious son," the queen began. Atem lifted his head to meet her gaze. "Your father and I want you to know that we love you more than anything. You are a gift and a blessing to us. To have you home is- it is something I had always hoped for. I had so little time with you,my love. But I see a great pain inside you,as a mother,it hurts me as well. Please, what can I do?"

"I'm afraid nothing can be done,Mother. But I thank you for -" before Atem could finish,Thema 's arms were around him.

"Your father and I want you to know how proud we are of you. My brave boy. You had little chance to live,you are so young,if I could give you back your life -"she sobbed.

" I only did what had to be done,please,don't cry. "Atem said gently.

" Thema,my dearest love, our son inherited his bravery from you. He is very much your son. However, I believe the time has come to share with him the next set of his responsibility. He is old enough now and I believe it will help him to focus on his role here. "

"My love,his heart must first mend. He cannot be expected to go into this -"

" Thema,please. At his age,I had already -"

"He is not you. Not everyone is ready for such a thing at his age. Not after such heartache. A mother knows her son's heart."

" I believe that to be true. You have shown me the strength of a mother's love for her child and I could ask for better for our son. This being said,I must insist. " Aknamkanon said,clearing his throat.

"Atem my boy,we have much to talk about." Mana exchanged worried glances with Mahad.

"I don't think this is going to go over too well." She whispered . Mahad sighed but said nothing,Mana was right,he knew this,but struggled to find a solution.


	4. Chapter 4

"My son, by now you know that this existence is simply a continuation of what was left behind. You do not age,but your responsibility remains the same. When I was just about your age, my father told me that being Pharaoh can be too big of a burden at times for one person to carry on their shoulders. Your heart is heavy,my boy. Perhaps the time has come for someone to share your burden with you." Atem lifted his head.

"I'm sorry,Father, I'm not sure I understand." He said. Thema gave her husband a pleading look. It seemingly went unnoticed.

"I found it hard at times to find the balance,and there is no shame in having such struggles. You are a strong king,Atem. You make your mother and I proud each next phase in your responsibility is to carry on the traditions set before you by our family. I was married to your dear mother when I was your age. It's true that you weren't born until many years later,however -"

" It is with all the respect in the world that I say this,I disagree. I am not ready for marriage. The burden as you call it,is mine to carry. I ask you to reconsider. " Aknamkanon reached over,placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Atem," he said gently. "It's in times like these that having someone at your side can fill the place in your heart and help keep your focus on your role here. You will find that you no longer have the time for your thoughts to wander back to something that cannot be. I believe in time,with the right person,your heart will mend. I will make arrangements for you to meet with them. It may not happen all at once, but it is for the best. One day when you have children -"

" May I be excused? " Aknamkanon sighed heavily. Thema rested a hand on his arm.

"Very well. We can talk about this later." Atem stood up, making his way into the hall. Mana and Mahad exchanges glances. They could see deep sadness in Atem's eyes. without thinking,Mana walked up to her friend,wrapping her arms around him.

"Mana-" Mahad hissed,moving forward to grab her. Just before he reach her,Atem returned the embrace.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered in his ear. " I heard and- I'm sorry. There's a reason you've been hurting so much. You were ready,but your heart wasn't. But it's going to be all right. You told me so much about him and...I know.I know you love him. Can you meet me down by the river, where we used to talk? "

"Of course,but I -"

" give me about an hour, sometimes it helps to talk to a friend. " he released and she offered a sad smile.. "I'll see you then." He nodded and continued to his room silently,hoping not to draw attention to them.

Once he was out of sight, Mahad grabbed Mana guiding her down the hall and outside.

"You cannot do such things,Mana. He is-"

"He's the king, I know. He needed that. You know he did. You also know that his heart is with them. I can't stand to see him hurt so much. He's our best friend."

" I wish him happiness as well, but there is nothing -"

"There's always something." Mana said,turning to leave. I just have to find it. "

"Whatever you have planned,I advise you not to." Mahad called after her. He sighed heavily and after a moment of hesitation, he followed.

Yugi walked along the bridge alone as the sun began to set. He gazed out over the water.

"He'd love this." He thought out loud. Thoughts of their late night conversations flooded his mind.

 _"That's why I'd like to create games myself. Maybe I'll come up with something bigger than duel monsters.I don't really know what that is yet,but when I find it, I'll do my best to make it work." Yugi vowed . Atem smiled._

 _"I have no doubt that you will. It's good to have dreams,Yugi. I truly hope that you never lose your determination. My wish for you is that your life becomes all that you hope for. I believe in you,Partner."_

" You always encouraged me,and I'm better now,because of you. You're everything to me and I just want you to be proud of me and be-"

"Hey,Yug!" Joey called, hurrying toward him. Yugi turned to his friend.

"Hey, Joey. " He greeted.

"I've been lookin' for you. We were all supposed to get together after the last test and head downtown to celebrate the end of the year. We couldn't find you and your Grandpa said you called but said you weren't comin back right away. What happened, some punk do something-"

"No. I'm sorry about the celebration. I just didn't feel much like celebrating. It's about three months almost until school starts again."

"Yeah, but you love summer, you hang out with us all the time."

"Yeah. But it also means...never mind."

"You can tell me, we're all friends here."

"I just needed some time to think, that's all." Joey nodded.

"Atem means a lot to you, it's only natural to feel the way to do."

"I know he had to go. But...I miss hearing his voice, the first thing I heard when I woke up was him saying good morning and we talked most of the night. He was always with me. Now I just feel kind of empty."

"I guess you would...you love hin, it's tough to lose someone like that."

"How did you know-"

"Come on, Yug, it wasn't hard to see. Even though I didn't know him as well as you did, I could see he loved you too."

"Do you really think so,Joey?"

"I know it." They stood in silence for a moment, looking out over the water.

"Hey, we were wonderin', what do you wanna do for your birthday, I know its a few days away, but you got any ideas?" Yugi shook his head.

"I haven't thought about it. I just try to get through each day. I'm not sure I'll want to do anything. Maybe I'll just stay home. You guys can come over and watch a movie or something."

"We can do that. Anything you want, Yug. It's your day. It's gettin' kinda late, you want me to walk back to your place with you?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay a while."

"If that's what you want. But Its not a great idea to be out too late alone, mind if I stay, we can talk some more if you want."

"Sure, maybe having someone around right now would be a good thing." Yugi said, he preferred to be alone, but wanted Joey to know he appreciated the effort.


	5. Chapter 5

Mana hurried through the crowd toward the river. Mahad was only steps behind,making sure they weren't followed. It wasn't long before they found their friend. Both were shocked to see that most of the gold pieces were missing from their usual places in his outfit. He sat silently,staring out over the water.

They approached slowly, Mahad remained standing while Mana lowered herself down beside the pharaoh.

"Hey." She greeted softly.

"Hello,Mana,Mahad."

"My king, you -" Mahad began in surprise.

"Just this once my friend, can we skip the lecture and just -" Atem sighed ,his eyes still focused ahead of him. "Forget titles for a while?"

" this really got to you,didn't it? " Mana asked.

"It's not just about today. As my father said,being pharaoh is a heavy burden. If you don't get out from under it once in a while, it just might..not turn out well." Mana nodded.

"I can't imagine what it feels like. I guess even kings need some time to themselves."

" Yes. "Mana sat silently for a moment,then cleared her throat.

"So,we know things have been tough,lately. After being gone so long and not having to deal with everything alone...I was wondering,is there anything I can do to help?" Atem shook his head.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to be done. I knew sooner or later my father would bring it up. I just didn't think it would be so soon.I hoped he would understand that I'm not ready to move forward. I don't see the importance of it in a place like this. It's not as - when I left Yugi,I knew that I had an eternity of responsibility waiting for me and as I did before,I accepted it. I did as my father asked of me. But I don't know if I can give him this. He has always been very loving and kind,but that only makes it harder to disagree with him."

" Maybe your mother can talk him out of it. She seemed to know what you needed as soon as you got here. You've both bonded so quickly and it's obvious that she loves you just as much. "Mana said.

" She tried,he insisted. That's the way it has been in my family. For generations, the ' Pharoah's wife can make suggestions privately but very few are listened to. My mother has some say I'm what happens as far as our family, but ultimately, she must be submissive to my father's word. If I ever did feel like the time was right to marry, I -"Atem stopped suddenly.

"It's good for you to get it out. Anything you say will stay between the three of us." The girl promised.

"How much of the burden can you truly share with someone who isn't allowed - I would want...a partner. Someone who wasn't afraid to tell me when I was wrong or who could push me in the right direction when I feel lost. Someone who-"

"Happens to be called Yugi?" Mana teased.

" Well, that's not exactly an option,is it? "

"I guess not. You must've been happy there, not everything was on you. They got you through a lot of things,didn't theythey, Atem , I mean-" Atem chuckled as Mana realized her mistake.

"It's all right, we'll save the formalities for another time. When we're out here, you're free to call me by name. After all, we are practically family,aren't we?"

"That's right. " she turned to gaze straight ahead. "And family takes care of each other."

" Mana-"Mahad began in a stern tone.

"You haven't been you. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how much you miss him. You deserve to be happy."

"At the moment,I feel like true happiness is beyond my reach. I could lead the kingdom and make it strong, I was born for one purpose. I know my role is vital,I don't want to disappoint my father and mother,not do I want to be the weak link in my family 's chain. I fear that is where I'm going to end up. I love them both dearly,to disgrace -"

" You're far from that. You gave your life to save everyone else. Sometimes,Atem, you have to put yourself first. Do you trust me? "

"Of course,Mana. What are you -"

" Good. In a few days, I'll have something for you,what you do with it will be up to you. You'll understand when the time comes. For now, tell me more about your other friends, that always cheers us up. " Atem thought for a moment,he couldn't help wondering what his friend had in mind,he could almost feel Mahad glaring at them,his eyes narrowing as he held back the harsh words he had for them.

"I could tell you quite a few, what would you like to know?"Mana shrugged.

"Why not tell me everything,we have eternity,let's start back at the beginning again,it's one of my favorite parts. "


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm almost done,Grandpa." Yugi announced ,setting up the display in the counter.

"Good. When you finish there,Tea called a few minutes ago." Solomon replied,making his way out of the back room.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

" just to have you call back and something about a movie night. Do you have plans tonight,Yugi? "The old man walked to the register and began counting the till. The teen shook his head.

"Not tonight, they wanted to do something for my birthday. I told them they could come over and watch a movie."

"Don't they usually take you somewhere,then you come home and we have -"

"Grandpa,can we not talk about this right now?" Solomon stopped,raising his head to look at his grandson.

"Yugi-"

"I went out like you said, it didn't feel right." Yugi didn't bother to meet the man's gaze. "Nothing does. I don't feel like celebrating this year, it's just another day without "

"Without?"

" Him. Not all of my friends will be here. "

"I see. Sounds to me like you feel more than friendship for a certain young pharaoh, I think I understand now." Yugi blushed .

"What,I don't -" he began to protest,unsure of how his grandfather would take the news. To his surprise, Solomon chuckled lightly.

"True love is a rare treasure, if you're lucky enough to find it at all. Once it touches your heart, it can be seen more easily. I see it your eyes when you talk about Atem. There's sadness, but the love is there. "

"S-so you knew?"

" With the way you've been since we came home, I suspected something, but now I'm sure.I'm sorry,Yugi. I know what it feels like to say goodbye to someone precious to you. When I lost your grandma, it broke my heart and I felt like I could never be happy again. The only reason I got up was because I knew I had a family to look after. "

"Yeah, but I don't -"

" You have Tea,Tristan,Joey and me. "

"You don't really need me to take care of you,neither do they."

" But we do need you,Yugi. Atem needs you to find a way back to who you are. Keep that in mind. "

"I've really tried,Grandpa, but nothing works. My heart hurts so much,I just don't know if it can ever be the same." Solomon noddes.

"I know that feeling. We move on from these loses by borrowing strength from the people around us, sometimes from memories of our loved ones who can't be with us. Atem is still part of your heart,let him guide you through this pain." Solomon made his way over to Yugi,pulling him into a hug.

"I'll be here as well." He said softly,as Yugi returned the embrace.

"Thanks,Grandpa. You're okay with...me eh."

" You're my Grandson, there's nothing you could ever say or do that would make me stop loving you. Now, why don't you give it one more try, we're all counting on you. It doesn't have to be a huge adventure, just a little trip down town for lunch or something. " Yugi hesitated.

"All right, I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I can ask if you,Yugi...For Atem, if not yourself or the rest of us." Yugi nodded, pulling away,and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Good. Let's finish up here, and we'll get hamburgers for dinner, maybe some ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Ok." Solomon patted the teen's shoulder and the two turned their attention back to their work.

***  
"And tomorrow my father wants to introduce me to one of his friend's daughters." Atem dropped onto his throne in exasperation.

"That soon?" Mana asked ,receiving a nod. "Sorry. If it helps, I'm almost done with your present." Atem glanced at the girl.

" You never said what it is exactly. "Mana giggled.

" If I told you,it wouldn't be a surprise,would it? "

"No, I suppose it wouldn't. Whatever you have planned,Mahad doesn't seem to think it's a good idea. "

"You know how protective he is." She said dismissively. "He doesn't actually know what it is though. I think it's just the idea of it. He knows us too well." Atem smiled faintly.

"Whatever it m may be, I want you to know that I appreciate everything. You and Mahad are an amazing comfort to me."

" That's what friends are for. Through the good times and bad. We're with you. "

"I can't tell you how much that means to me. Sometimes - I feel like I want to just disappear for a while. Everything just feels...I am not sure if I can explain it."

"I know exactly what you need,just hold on a little longer,everything will work out. You'll see. "


	7. Chapter 7

Atem sat at the table in silence, across from him, a young girl with dark hair cast her eyes downward. Thema reached over to her son, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Atem turned to look at her, receiving a faint smile.

Aknamkanon spoke cheerfully to the man next to him,seemingly oblivious to the others around them.

"It has been quite some time since we had the opportunity to visit." The man said. "We should not have waited so long, my friend."

"I time,I do hope your wife is well enough to join you, I'm sure Thema would love the company."

" Yes, Trina was looking forward to this meeting,but the healer says she will recover fully. "Aknamkanon nodded,now glancing in his son's direction and cleared his throat.

" Atem,my son, you have a guest,it is our responsibility to entertain them. Perhaps you could start by speaking to the young lady. " Atem sighed.

"Yes,Father.I apologize,Princess,I mean no disrespect."

" I take no offense, my King. Please, think nothing of it, surely you must have quite a lot on your mind. " The girl replied softly,not bothering to raise her head.

"Yes, but it's no excuse. "

"Atem,why don't you show the Princess around,I'm sure she would love to see the grounds. Her father and I have several details to sort out,take Mahad with you." Atem reluctantly rose from his chair.

"Would you be interested in a tour?" He offered. The girl nodded, walking around the table to stand closer to Atem.

"Yes,thank you." Thema watched as they exited. She wanted to see her son happy. It broke her heart to know she could do so little to comfort him. She made up her mind to speak to her husband again later that night.

Once in the corridor, Atem found Mahad standing against the wall.

"I assume you heard my father's request." Atem said.

"Yes. I'll follow you." Atem nodded and thre trio began their tour. Atem glanced at the young girl, she seemed to be trying to stay a step behind. Atem stopped and turned to her.

"I realize that under your father's rules, your actions are normal. We share some similarities. However, there is no law here that says you must walk behind me and I invite you to speak freely and raise your head. There's no need to be so timid, Princess." The girl hesitated, slowly meeting his gaze.

"Thank you, my king. As my title is lower, It's considered disrespectful to speak to a king without permission."

"Really, here we call that having a conversation. Isn't it also your custom to follow the rules of the kindom you visit?"

"Of course. Out of respect for our host."

"Yes, well, It's difficult to get to know someone if you don't speak to them."

"Yes, I agree. It is very difficult. I hope it is not too forward, but you seem unhappy, my king. Have I done something to offend you?"

"No. It's not you. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. Sometimes things get to be a little stressful, that's all."

"I am sorry. My brother is the next in line for our family and the chance of me truly understanding that pressure is slim unless I marry into it. I have heard many great things about you, great Pharaoh. You are much kinder than I imagined."

"I see, I must say, I'm a bit curious now, what sort of person did you imagine me to be?" She smiled sheepishly.

"I admit, it feels a bit silly now. I imagined you would be quite intimidating, you would be more like my father, telling me what I should or should not do. I actually thought you might be a bit...short tempered and mean." Atem chuckled.

"You can imagine it was a shock to meet you and find you to be the exact opposite, My king."

"Please, save the formality for in front of our parents. You are free to call me by name."

"Then if I may, I would request that you call me Nephthys."

"Very well. Nephthys," Atem said gently. Nephthys scanned her surroundings, admiring the alabaster pilars and statues.

"Atem?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier, I heard our fathers talking, yours mentioned that you had visited another place, is it true?"

"It is." Atem confirmed as they came to the end of the hallway. A large door was now in front of them.

"Would you tell me about your adventures, it must have been wonderful." The young girl said hopefully.

"It was. One of my great regrets is...that it ended the way it did." Atem sighed heavily, behind him, Mahad bowed his head in silence.

"If it helps you, we are happy to have you home, my Pharaoh." Mahad said at last.

"Thank you, my friend. It does." He turned back to the girl.  
"I will tell you everything you wish to know about it. It is quite a story. The friends I made there taught me many valuable lessons and they will always be dear to me." Atem reached out, pulling open the door.

He shook his head in amusement, finding Mana on the other side, a smile crept onto her face as she held a small box in her arms.

"Hello, Mana, we were just on our way out, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to, is this your new friend?"

"Yes. This is Princess Nephthys, we were just about to talk about my adventures." Mana gave a polite bow.

"Hello, Princess, you're going to love these stories. One of my absolute favorites is when The Pharaoh and Yugi-" Atem couldn't help but laugh at the excitement in his friend's voice.

"Mana, do not spoil it for the Princess." Mahad warned.

"Sorry, it's just so exciting!" Mana handed the golden box to Atem.

"It's not much, but I hope it'll cheer you up."

"Thank you, I'm sure whatever it is, it will help greatly." Mahad narrowed his eyes at the pair.

"I'll show you how it works later. I promise you'll love it."

"Mana, what's in the box?"

"Oh, it's just an early birthday present, you know, to cheer him up." She replied dismissively.

"May I see it?"

"Mahad, Mana is a dear friend. There is no need to be so protective. I trust Mana with my life." The king said sternly.

"I do not believe that she would intentionally harm you, my concern is that Mana does not have the best record when it comes to her magic and if that has anything to do with-"

"Hey!" Mana cried angrily. "My magic's been improving!" Mahad raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That is what I am afraid of. My Pharaoh, do you not recall the last time Mana said that?"

"Mahad, my friend, it means a lot to me to know that you care so much, but I ask that you not be quite so concerned." Mahad opened his mouth to protest but quickly thought better of it.

"It's sweet." Nephthys said. "The way your friends care about you "

"I consider myself lucky to have such loyal and loving people around me. If you would follow me, I know I will show you one of my favorite places and share with you as many stories as you like."

***

"Tomorrow's the big day, eh Yug?" Joey said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yugi replied taking a bite of his hamburger.

"You pick a movie yet?"

"No. I thought we'd just decide when we get there. I'm still not really sure about this. I know i promised Grandpa I'd try, and I will. But just thinking about it, I just feel sad."

"Sorry. If there was a way to get him here-"

"I know you guys would try. That means a lot to me. It's hard to know that he's really never coming back. I feel like a big part of me is gone. I know It's something I have to accept."

"Knowin' that doesn't make it any easier. I get it. Like your Grandpa said, Atem would want you to be happy. You gotta do it for him. Tristan and Tea are worried, ya know."

"I know, I don't mean to make anyone worry. Maybe one day I'll be able to pull myself together."

"What if you entered that Dueling tournament comin' up in July, maybe it would-"

"No. I haven't even looked at my cards since he left. Too many memories."

"There's gotta be something. We just have to find it. I'll help ya." Yugi smiled faintly.

"Thanks, Joey."

"You wanna go hang out for a while, maybe we can-"

"Little steps, Joey. I'll see everyone tomorrow. It was hard to get myself to come out in the first place."

"Yeah, It wasn't easy for me to convince you either." Joey sighed. "I'm glad you came with me though. Ya smiled a little, it's a good sign."

"I guess." Yugi said with a sigh. He had been ready to go home the second he set foot outside the game shop. "Maybe I'll stop at the museum. I know It's crazy, but it's the closest I'll get to seeing him again. Right now, I just kind of need to...borrow his strength for tomorrow."

"It's not crazy. You do what you gotta do. I'll go with you, it'll be fun. I don't remember the last time I went in there."

"That's because you don't like the museum. Don't you remember telling me about the time you and Serenity went and some of the exhibits freaked you out?"

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago. It's all good now. But I'm telling you, Yug, those mammoths looked like they were ready to trample us." Yugi chuckled.

"Those are only models, but to be fair, When Grandpa took me when I was small, I was afraid of the dinosaurs. It took me a while to realize they weren't going to actually move." Joey shook his head.

"The stuff that scares you when you're a kid, eh Yug?"

"Yeah. It's kind of funny when you look back." As they made their way out of the restaurant, Yugi seemed in slightly better spirits. Whether it was the fact that they were going to the only place Yugi could feel close to his beloved Atem, or he couldn't help laughing at Joey's past experience, Joey didn't know, but he could only feel grateful for the brief reprieve from the depression Yugi had fallen into.


	8. Chapter 8

"Remind me what we are doing out here in the middle of the night." Atem requested as Mana lead him by the wrist to their meeting place at the Nile.

"Did you leave the note?" The girl asked.

" Yes. I brought the box as well, I left almost everything in my room. What exactly are we doing? "

"It's better if I show you. Just a little longer." Atem shook his head, taking a moment to gaze up into the clear night sky. He briefly wondered what Yugi was doing.

"All right, ready?" Mana turned to him,grinning.

"I suppose I'm as ready as I can be. But Mana, what are you planning?" Mana took the box, opening it to reveal a small blue stone. She held it in the palm of her hand.

"Give me your hands." Atem obeyed,receiving the object.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but you'll love it. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes." Mana placed her hands on Atem 's.

"Close your eyes. Hold the stone in your hands and think about the one place in the world you want to be. Don't think about anything else, relax and get ready, you might feel a little funny,it's best to wait to have a look." Atem closed his eyes,picturing in his mind the familiar street, he could see the green roof,the red letters.

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted from the ground, everything around him seemed to spin.

"It's okay." Mana said softly. "Trust me. Just keep thinking about it." A faint smile crept onto the Pharaoh's face. He could hear the bell above the door. When at last the spinning stopped, Atem felt the firm surface under his feet. His heart filled with joy.

"Okay," Mana said excitedly. "Have a look!" Atem did as he was instructed ,grinning at the sight in front of him.

The sin shone down in a clear, bright blue sky and just a step a head of them, stood Solomon's store.

"Do you remember where you are?" Mana found herself in a tight embrace.

"Yes, Mana, you're wonderful." The girl returned the hug.

"I couldn't watch you go through that. We're family,remember,that means we take care of each other. When you're ready to come back, you know what to do." She released him,placing the stone in the box and giving it to Atem.

"What about -"

" You gave your life for everyone else,it's your turn to live your life,I'm sorry I can't give you more. Don't you worry about home, everything's taken care of. Have fun, okay? "

"Thank you. I can't tell you what this means to me." Mana giggled .

"Just bring back some good stories." Atem nodded as his friend disappeared.

Atem drew in a breath,hesitating only a moment before pulling open the door and being greeted by the soft ringing of the bell.

Solomon stood behind the counter, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Hello again,Solomon. It's good to see you." Atem greeted.

"Pharaoh, is that really you?" The old man made his way over to the teen.

"Yes. I hope I'm not -" Solomon smiled .

"Of course not, you're always welcome here, Our home is your home. come in, sit down." Solomon said warmly. He pulled Atem into the back room, offering him a chair.

"How have you been?" Atem asked.

"Honestly, I've been better. These last few months haven't been the easiest. Physically everything's fine, but as a grandpa, you want your grandson to be happy. Losing you had quite an effect on Yugi. He hasn't been the same,I'm afraid." Atem bowed his head.

"I understand, I know all too well how much it hurts to be so far from your friends."

" I'm sure you do. Five thousand years is a long time. Can you imagine believing you'll never be able to see someone who means so much to you? "

"I don't need to imagine it, I've felt it."

" he hasn't wanted to leave his room, I managed to talk him into going out this afternoon. I must say, you couldn't have picked a better time to visit. I could use some help,for Yugi. "

"Whatever you need, I will make sure it is done." Solomon nodded,smiling.

"Today is Yugi's birthday. He'll be so happy to see you. I need you to help me get our Yugi back. He'll listen to you."

" I'll do my best. I do feel bad, time is different there, if I would have known it was his birthday -"

"My boy, you being here is the best present you could give him. Now, I expect him to be home shortly, lately he tries to find every excuse to be at home or leave wherever it is he's going. Do you remember the way to Yugi 's room?"

" Yes. "

"Good,we can't have you walking around Domino city like that. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went up and picked out something a little more...modern.I'll keep him here if he comes in." Atem agreed, making his way into the house and hurrying up to Yugi's room,the box in hand.

Once inside,Atem took in the familiar setting,recalling the nights spent talking about Yugi's hopes and dreams for the future. He walked to the closet,placing the object on the desk.

Atem chose a sleeveless black shirt with matching pants, deciding to change in the bathroom and hoping it wouldn't be much longer before he was reunited with his beloved Yugi.

"It's not going to take long,I just want to grab my jacket,it's always too cold in the theater." The young duelist said,pushing open the door. Tristan,Joey and Tea followed.

"Yugi -" Solomon began,only to be cut off.

"Don't worry,Grandpa, I'm not staying in, they won't let me."

" that's right,ya promised us a movie night. We're not letting you off that easy,Yug. " Joey replied.

"See. I just need my jacket and I'll be 's in my room."

" Wait a minute,Yugi. You haven't told me what you're planning to see. " the old man moved closer to the back room,peering inside.

"I don't know, we'll pick one when we get there,Grandpa."

" I hear that new horror movie is good -"

"Tea doesn't like scary movies. Anyway, I'm not sure how scary a movie about a car that drives itself can be. It sounds kind weird to me." Yugi moved forward ,attempting to gain entry to the room and into the upstairs, but was blocked by his grandfather.

"The purpose of that sort of idea is to be 'weird' as in not normal, that's what makes it so scary. I remember once, I took your grandma to a scary movie -"

" We're not going to see it, excuse me,my jacket 's up in my room. "

"N-Not so fast, what time are you planning on coming home, I'll have to have the cake ready and it takes time for it to-"

"Grandpa -" again, Solomon turned, this time, Yugi could hear soft footsteps coming toward them.

"Do you have someone over?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well-"

"Oh Grandpa, is it that friend you keep talking about,Ms.T-"

"No!" Solomon said. quickly, turning an embarrassed shade of red.

"I told you, she's just an old friend. Don't you start that again." The shopkeeper warned. The teens chuckled.

"But I didn't say-"

"That's enough now. Just wait a minute." Yugi sighed.

"What am I waiting for , it's fine if you don't want me to go, but you have to at least -" Solomon gave a short nod toward the darkened room, stepping aside at last.

"Yugi, I know it's been a struggle for you, and it hurts when you miss someone close to your heart. But tonight,it seems that we're not the only ones who want your birthday to be special." Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't understand. I-" Yugi stopped as the figure emerged from the room. The teen stared in shock.

"Happy Birthday,Yugi. It's been a while,it's good to see you again."


	9. Chapter 9

Tea gasped, as Joey and Tristan stood beside her, the trio looked on in silence.

Yugi took a cautious step forward, afraid that the figure standing before him was somehow a figment of his imagination. He reached out to Atem slowly.

The Pharaoh chuckled softly, further surprising the young duelist when he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"I am right here, Partner. " Atem said gently. Yugi immediately returned the embrace, holding Atem tightly as the tears began to fall.

"I've missed you so much." Yugi whispered. "I was afraid I might have been imagining you, I'm sorry. You were gone and-"

"I know,Yugi. It's all right now. I've missed you as well." Atem soothed. Tea felt mixed emotions, she was happy for Yugi and Atem, it was clear to everyone watching that the two cared deeply for each other and yet a sense of sadness filled her heart, she was once again faced with the realization that the person she loved could never return her feelings.  
She would need to once again put aside her pain in support of her friends.

When at last they pulled away, Atem wiped away the last of Yugi's tears.

"This really is the best present I could've gotten. I don't know how it happened, but I can't tell you how happy I am. You have to tell me all about what you've been up to, we should-"

"I know you're excited, but I don't want to hold you back from your plans, Yugi. Please don't let me-"

"You're not, really. We can stay in and-"

"Yugi, I think Tristan, Tea and Joey were looking forward to this. Why don't you take Atem with you, while you're gone, I'll set out the cot. You will be staying at least for the night won't you?" Solomon asked.

"Well-"

"Please?" Yugi pleaded. "For my birthday?" Atem nodded.

"Yes, Partner, I'll stay. I promise you that you and I will have time to talk. We have had many adventures together, but I don't recall ever going out to a movie." Yugi turned to his friends.

"Do you mind?"

"Nah, I think that's a great idea, Yug. It'll be good ta hang out again. Atem's part of the group too after all." Joey replied.

"Right, we didn't have much time to get to know him last time, it'll be fun." Tea said in what she hoped was a sufficiently cheerful tone.

"Sounds great, it's good to have you back, Pharaoh."

"Thank you everyone, for making me feel so welcome. It means a lot to me to know that I have such wonderful friends here as well. " Atem said, he could feel his mood improving rapidly.

"Great, I'll bring another jacket, I don't want you to be too cold. It won't be long." Yugi hurried to his room, a smile now appeared on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Yugi woke later than usual the following day, for the first time in many months, he was looking forward to the day ahead. He sat up, his heart leaping with joy.

Atem slept peacefully on the cot close to his bed. Yugi let out a contented sigh. He thought of the night before, everything had been perfect.

 _The group stood outside the theater examining the posters._

 _"So, you remember watching tv at home right?" Yugi asked, standing close to Atem. The king seemed unsure of what to expect._

 _"Yes." Atem replied._

 _"Well, this is kind of like that except the screen is a lot bigger and there's a lot more people. We'll get some snacks and drinks when we go in." Yugi explained." Do you know what you want to see?"_

 _"Anything you like, it is your day, Yugi."_

 _"What about this one?" Joey pointed to a poster featuring a large dinosaur in what appeared to be a forest._

 _"It looks interesting, but I'm not sure Tea would like it." Yugi turned to the girl._

 _"What do you think?" He asked._

 _"I guess it doesn't look too scary."_

 _"Great, hey, look at this." Tristan called, catching the attention of his friends. "It's playing in 3d!"_

 _"3-d?" Atem turned to Yugi._

 _"It's fun. You get these special glasses and it makes it look like whatever's on the screen is more real. Do you want to try it?"_

 _"If that's the one You're choosing." Yugi grinned._

 _"I really think you'll like it." Yugi lead the group into the building, where they bought their tickets and recieved the glasses._

 _Atem examined the object carefully as they stood in the lobby._

 _"So these make the movie...better?"_

 _"To some people. Not everyone likes it. You'll understand soon. Maybe you just have to see it."_

 _"All right, I'll take Tristan to grab some popcorn and drinks." Joey announced. "You guys go grab the seats and we'll meet ya in there."_

 _"Right." Atem and Tea followed Yugi into the viewing room and chose the seats in the middle row. The previews had already begun as they lowered themselves into the chairs._

 _"It certainly is loud in here." Atem commented, staring up at the screen._

 _"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to mention it. When the movie starts, put the glasses on."_

 _"This is not part of the movie?" Yugi shook his head._

 _"No. They're called previews, or trailers. They show you some of the movies that are coming out. Joey and Tristan should be here soon."_

 _"Are you excited for your first movie in the theater?" Tea asked._

 _"More curious, I think. I'm intrigued by this 3-d concept. What does-" Atem was cut off by a clap of thunder and turned his attention to the screen. Beside him, Tea covered her eyes with her hands._

 _"I hate scary movies!" She complained. "Tell me when it's over. I don't know how you guys watch this stuff." Neither Atem or Yugi replied, their eyes fixed on the screen._

 _"Yugi?" Atem asked quietly._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"If that person is chasing that woman with a weapon. Why does she run up the stairs, it seems to me that the best thing would be to run out of the house." Yugi chuckled._

 _"You're right, I guess it adds to the suspense or something." Tea jumped in her seat as the woman screamed._

 _"Are you all right?" Atem asked._

 _"Just great." It hadn't taken long for Joey and Tristan to arrive, passing out the snacks. Yugi had enjoyed the movie, but had to admit that his favorite moments came from watching Atem's reaction to the effects. The confusion which prompted the Pharaoh to at times lift the glasses only tl be surprised at the difference each time._

Yugi smiled at the thought, hoping to have the chance to share the experience with his love again.  
Atem stirred on the cot and became still once again.

"I know I can't keep you forever, but if I did have one wish for my birthday, you'd stay for a while longer. Just please don't tell me you're leaving when you wake up, it would break my heart." Yugi whispered to his guest. A loud knock at the door startled the duelist,and pulled Atem out of his sleep.

"Yugi, are you all right in there, It's one in the afternoon!" Solomon shouted. Atem sighed, allowing his head to drop back onto the pillow.

"I'm fine, Grandpa, we'll be out soon." Yugi waited a moment before sliding off his bed and crossing the short distance to Atem. He lowered himself onto the floor beside him.

"Hey." He said softly. "Did you sleep good?"

"I did, I have actually never slept this long. Thank you, for including me in your activities last night."

"I'm just glad you're here to join us. I really had a lot of fun and that hasn't happened in a while. You made my birthday amazing. It was more than I could've asked for."  
A moment of silence passed before Atem sat up slowly.

"Tell me, Yugi, what kind of adventure will you take me on today?" Yugi's eyes lit up.

"I-I don't know, there's so many things to do in summer. I don't know what to choose."Atem glanced over at the box containing the blue stone, recalling Mana's words

 _"When you're ready to come home, you know what to do "_

"Well then, I suppose you'll just have to show me everything."

"Really?" The excitement in Yugi's voice brought true joy to Atem's heart.

"Yes, really."

"I'd better go and get ready, you can use anything you want from my clothes. This is going to be the best summer ever!" The young duelist hurried from the room.

Once he was out of sight, Atem moved to the desk, lifting the box and placing it on the top shelf of the closet, careful to push it to the back.

"I have far too much living to do." He thought out loud to himself. He selected an outfit for the day and prepared himself for the first day of what was sure to be an amazing summer.


	11. Chapter 11

"There's so many things I want to tell you,and even more that I want to ask you." Yugi said as they made their way through the streets.

"You may ask me anything, if I can answer I will. But tell me,what have you been up to?"

" Well, I finished the school year, I did really good on the finals. " He replied.

"I'm happy to hear that. I know you were a little concerned about them before I...went home."

" y-yeah. I remembered what you said, I couldn't have gotten those grades if I hadn't been able to talk to you about them. You got me through a lot of things. I don't think I said thank you as often as I should have. " A long silence passed between them. Atem could sense the changing mood.

"I'm sorry." The Pharaoh said softly. Yugi turned to him in surprise.

"You didn't do anything."

" I'm sorry for the way it happened. I knew you were upset and I want you to know that I'm sorry it happened that way. "

"It's okay. You're right,it really did hurt my heart. I kind of wanted you to turn back around and -"

" I couldn't. "

"I understand,because you're family was waiting." Yugi replied.

"Because knowing that I was hurting you and leaving was the most difficult thing I have ever done. My own heart felt as if it had shattered the moment I saw the tears in your eyes. If I had hesitated, I may not have gone at all."

"They needed you there. That's what I told myself. That I couldn't be selfish. Can I tell you something?"

" anything. "

"I owe you an apology too. I almost...lost on purpose, just so you'd stay. I know how you feel about that kind of thing,but-"

"Yugi-"

"Yeah, I know. But just wasn't ready for you to go. It was a selfish thought. I didn't because I know it was for the best and I really hope you can forgive me." Atem shook his head.

"Yugi, I'm not angry. Everyone feels conflicted sometimes. You did the right thing, I'm very proud of you." Yugi smiled .

"Really?"

" Yes. It's all right. "

"It actually feels good to get all that out. I didn't know you were hurting so much."

" It would've only made it harder for both of us. "

"Yeah, I guess it would have. So, what about you,I'm sure you've been busy. Do you have any exciting stories?" Atem sighed as they continued.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you,Partner, there isn't much to tell. Being Pharaoh isn't always the most interesting job. "

"Oh, I guess that's why it takes a-a special kind of person to do it."

" It certainly takes a fair bit of patience. I did meet a new friend just before I came here."

"That's great, what are they like?" Yugi pressed.

"She's very kind, a bit shy at first."

"She, so is she a friend or... I mean it's not really my business, you don't have to answer."

"Nephthys is just a friend. She and I just don't fit together romantically. Much to my father's displeasure."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Atem."

"Don't be. Sometimes things just don't work out the way you want them to."

"I know how that goes. So it's true, in your time people get married pretty early?"

"Sometimes. There's much more pressure for royalty. My father was married to my mother before he was my age. I wasn't born until much later. Mostly these marriages are arranged."

"And you're not ready for that?"

"No. I want to marry for the same reason my parents did, because they truly loved each other, not just because they had to." Yugi sighed.

"I hope you find the person you're looking for." He said, hoping Atem hadn't noticed the sadness in his tone.

"Unfortunately, Yugi, I believe I already have."

"Why would that be unfortunate, I think it's great. You deserve someone special. I really-"

"Because the one person I would choose to spend forever with...will always be a world away from me."

"Oh Atem-" Yugi said sympathetically. He knew all too well how his beloved Atem felt.

"But right now, that doesn't matter. You and I have many things to do."

"Right. Hey, do you remember the museum?" Yugi pointed to the large building across the street from them.

"Yes. Tea took me there and the..forgive me, I can't think of the word, I recall a room of games."

"The arcade. We're going a little further than that. One of my favorite things to do in summer is going out for milkshakes. I know you've never been able to try one, so I thought I'd take you. Then, we can stop at the mall. They have a whole store of Duel Monsters. Oh and there's something special I want you to see later. We can stop somewhere for dinner, after that-" the young duelist said, suddenly excited by the plan.

"Slow down, Yugi. " Atem chuckled. "That's quite a list for just one day. Let's take our time and really enjoy it. I'm looking forward to seeing all of these things, but it doesn't have to be done all in one day. I'm not going anywhere right now."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that " Yugi said as they arrived at the ice screan shop.

"I think I have a good understanding,. I am curious about this...milkshake you've been mentioning." Yugi led him inside, they had a full day ahead of them and Yugi wanted to make every second memorable.


	12. Chapter 12

"This has been so amazing, Atem. It really means a lot to me that we get to share this time together." Yugi said as they made their way through the crowded mall. The Pharaoh adjusted the bags in his hands.

"I too enjoy our time together. Thank you, for the dark Magician shirt, though you didn't have to spend your birthday money on me."

"You're welcome. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You really like it and I just want you to have something to-" Yugi cast his gaze to the floor. "Something to remember your time here when you...go home." Atem stopped, turning to Yugi and embracing him.

"Now is not the time for such thoughts. Today is about having a good time, not thinking about sad things.

"Y-you're right, I'm sorry. I just wish you could always be here with me. You make everything better, my entire world fell apart and I know I can't keep you-"

"You will always have me, Yugi. Even if you cannot see me, I am with you. We will never truly leave each other, I meant it when I told you that. I only wish there was more I could give you." Atem replied. As he released Yugi, the young duelist smiled faintly.

"Yeah. C-can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, what can I do?"

"If we keep going this way, there's a photo booth, would you mind if we had some pictures taken of us while we're here?"

"I would like that, but if I could make a request of my own, I'd also like to have one." Yugi nodded.

"Sure, this is going to be great." Yugi took Atem's hand, leading him further down the corridor until they found themselves at their destination.

"It seems...small." Atem commented, examining the booth.

"Don't worry, we'll get in there." Yugi pulled back the curtain. "We'll sit there, and the camera will be in front of us. It'll tell you when to get ready" Yugi stepped in, followed by the Pharaoh and both lowered themselves onto the bench. "Ready?" The teens placed their bags down in front of them.

"Yes, when you are." Yugi cleared his throat and took the money from his pocket, inserting it into the machine.

Yugi leaned into Atem,the Pharaoh wanted to wrap his arms around the teen, to hold him close and give him all the words he had been holding onto in his heart, but resisted. He knew that to start showing such emotions now would only hurt his beloved Yugi when the day came for them to part once more.

"It's going to take a couple more." Yugi announced following the soft click as the image was captured. Yugi's eyes met Atem's, The young duelist's face began to turn a soft pink causing his companion to chuckle lightly.

Yugi quickly turned away only for the king to place a gentle hand on his cheek, causing him to look back.

"It won't be a very good picture if you can't see your face. " Atem reasoned.

"N-No, I guess not. I'm sorry, I don't know what-" They were cut off by another click of the camera.

"I just- I know I keep saying this, but I really missed you. I'm so happy you're here." Without warning, Yugi threw his arms around Atem, tightening his grip until finally, Atem did the same.

"I can't begin to tell you how much I missed you. The friendship we share is very dear to me and I will treasure each memory you and I make, always." Atem admitted.

When the last photo had been taken, the teens exited the booth and stood once more in the corridor. Yugi took hold of the objects and held them out to Atem.

"When we get back, we'll decide how to divide them. It looks like we can both have one of us hugging. I'm sorry, I just..I guess I had a little trouble letting you go. I shouldn't-"

"It's fine." Atem assured him. "Sometimes, you just need a hug, there's nothing wrong with that." The young duelist placed the photos in his pocket and caught sight of the clock.

"Can you believe we've been here all day?"

"Time has a way of slipping by when it's well spent." Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. There's one more thing I want you to see today, you'll love it. We have to hurry though, it's getting late." the slightly shorter boy took hold of Atem's hand, guiding him through the doors and out of the mall.

The warm summer breeze brushed against them as the hurried through the town.

"Where are we going, Yugi?"

"You'll see." It seemed to take no time at all to reach the bridge. Yugi set the bags down and gestured toward the view.

"There's an amazing view of the sunset, just look at how it reflects in the water!" Atem gazed out at the sight, the sun was already disappearing beyond the horizon, surrounded by the fleeting colors which were now shimmering on the water, slowly giving way to the darkness.

Yugi moved closer, still gazing out at over the scene before them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yugi asked in awe.

"I have witnessed some beautiful sunsets, but this one by far is my favorite. Thank you for sharing it with me." Yugi sighed contentedly.

Atem stood silently now, his eyes locked on his partner. The scene was perfect, Yugi was magnificent.

"You know how I told you that I had so much to tell you, " Yugi began, not looking at the Pharaoh. "I know I'll never get to tell you everything, but...I'd like to try. Before I solved the puzzle, I was so alone. I just wanted a..a true friend. Then you came into my life, and Joey, Tristan and Tea. I have to admit, there were a few times in the beginning that you scared me. Especially that situation with Kaiba. I know you didn't mean to scare me, but I'd never met anyone as confident and just so sure of everything. You're so much stronger than me, it was like a lion leading a mouse. You saved my grandpa and our friends so many times.. You're everything I'm not. When we promised to help you learn about your past and get you home, a part of me hoped that maybe...you would want to stay. I mean, We got to know each other really well and I felt such a strong connection to you. I called you my friend, one of my best friends actually. But-" Yugi turned to him at last.

"But that didn't feel right. I love Tristan, Joey and Tea. They showed me how strong the bonds of friendship can be, but with you, something was different. I don't know exactly how to tell you what it was like. You..completed me. I was so happy just knowing you were here. the fact is, I have no idea to go back to I knew before you. You were a part of me,then, suddenly you weren't. I know you had to go and we talked about this a little already, but when you left us, when you left me, I felt kind of empty. I wanted so much to tell you this before… Thank you, for everything. You turned my world around and I- I love you." Yugi confessed. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, maybe it's wrong. You're a Pharaoh and I'm just-" Atem knew now that there was no point in holding back. He reached out to Yugi, placing a gentle hand under the duelist's chin, tilting his head upward. He pressed his lips to Yugi's.

The young duelist uncrossed his arms, resting them on Atem's shoulder, pulling him slightly forward, allowing the kiss to deepen.

When finally the kiss was broken, Yugi rested his forehead Atem's.

"I-I've never been kissed like that b-before."Yugi said, suddenly feeling shy. "I hoped it would be you, I wanted you to turn around and say something or let me know somehow that you felt it too. I understand now that you were trying to stop me from hurting more than I already was. I know you can't be here forever, you'll want to go home but-I just need to know-"

"Listen to me, Yugi. You are very precious to me, you always have been. At home, there is a special term used for someone like you. You would be known as my heart. It means that you are the one I cherish above everything else. My one and only love. Yugi smiled, pulling away slightly, receiving a kiss on his forehead.

"Atem, I know that once you leave, you'll have your responsibilities, but while you're here can- Can I keep you?"

"Always, Partner. Even after I leave. My heart is yours and in this way, I will never truly leave you. You and I will have to find a way to go on, and may be forced into certain obligations, but remember this, I love you more than my own life and you will always be loved and cherished more deeply than you know. Even if we are worlds apart." Yugi rested against the Pharaoh, feeling both comforted and saddened by the words. He wanted to hold onto Atem for as long as he possibly could.

Aknamkanon sighed heavily as he handed the note to Thema.

"This is not like our son to do something like this." He said. Thema shook her head.

"No, it isn't. But as you know, Our son has been through so much. I am also concerned, but he is strong, my love. Wherever Atem is, I know his is fine. Until he returns to us, there is only one thing we can do. We must give him the time he's asked for. I will speak to his friends, surely at least one will know something. Be patient." Thema pleaded.

"You know the laws, dear wife. It is very important that Atem takes responsibly. Tradition and our line must be continued. One day he will find that he no longer-"

"Have you forgotten what it was like to be sixteen, it can be difficult at that age to be so torn between what he wants and what must be. You have always been an amazing father, he needs your trust and support now. I ask as your heart, do not take that from him now."

'And I ask that you understand that because he is the one wearing the crown in his kingdom, he must also be held to the highest standard. Clearly he has not learned to manage his affairs. When we do get him home, he and I will have quite a lot to discuss. I am afraid that I cannot allow this to become habit. He must learn that his actions affect much more than himself. It is far too dangerous for him to be out there alone. This cannot be allowed to go on."

"He is no longer-"

"Thema." The pharaoh warned sternly. "Enough. I have heard you and understand as his father, your husband and a king. I will hear no more." Thema bowed her head silently, watching him move into the hallway. Tears filled her eyes as she held the letter close to her heart.

"No, my love, I am afraid you don't understand at all."


	13. Chapter 13

"You did not." Yugi laughed as he and Atem sat at the kitchen table the following afternoon. Atem chuckled.

"I did. The look on Mahad's face was priceless." Yugi shook his head in amusement.

"That's amazing, you have to tell me more. It sounds like you have a lot of fun with them."

"I used to. Mahad and Mana are as good as family to me, lately, it just hasn't been the same. " Yugi reached toward the Pharaoh, taking his hand.

"I'm sorry. I hope things get better for you and that things go back to the way they were for you. I want you to be happy, like you are right deserve that." Yugi said softly.

"Thank you, Yugi. I'm more concerned for your happiness. If I know that you are happy, it will make me happy. I want only wonderful things for you, Partner. It hurts my heart to know that you have suffered so much."

"Well, You're not easy to get over, when you do end up getting married, I hope she knows how lucky she is. I'm glad we're letting ourselves have a chance to see where things might have this is what being your heart would've been like, I-"

"No entirely, with such a title, comes great responsibility and certain rules to be followed. Things that I myself don't agree with. It's tradition in my family to uphold them."

"Like what?"

"Well, someone in this position would be expected to...I suppose the best way to put it is being seen but not heard. You would be expected to be completely submissive to me in public, and if you disagree with something I did or said, you could tell me in private. You would have...obligations and the list goes on for miles, Yugi. Only one person can ever be given that title."

"But you want something more?"

"Yes. My father told me that being married could ease some of the burden of being a king, but following those rules...how much of it can be lifted, if you aren't really allowed to disagree with someone, even my mother doesn't always think my father is right and yet, for the most part, she is silenced. I don't want that. I want someone to stand beside me, to talk with me, someone who is not afraid to keep me in line when need be. What I want is-" Atem stopped. Resting his free hand on top of Yugi's.

"What do you want?" the young duelist asked, he was sure he already knew the answer, but needed to hear the words himself.

"When the time comes, I would want...a partner. That however, isn't going to happen. I must resign myself to that."

"I wish there was something I could do." Atem smiled sadly, placing his palm on Yugi's cheek, stroking it lovingly.

"You already are doing something." He leaned in closer to his love, pressing his lips to Yugi's. Yugi felt himself beginning to blush as the kiss continued, becoming deeper and more loving.

Neither teen noticed the old man entering the room. Solomon cleared his throat, startling the boys, who instantly broke the kiss. The old man chuckled.

"H-hey Grandpa, I thought you were in the shop. It's not-" Solomon made his way to the refrigerator and pulled open the door.

"I know exactly what it is, Yugi, I was young once myself. I was going to tell you last night when you got in, but when you get to be my age, things slip your mind, frequently. Tea called while you were out, she just asked for you to call her back." He pulled out a bottle of water and began to sip it.

"Don't worry boys, I'm going back to work, I just needed to grab a drink." He moved toward the door once again, shaking his head. He stopped in the doorway.

"Behave yourselves, and if you can pry yourselves away from each other long enough, don't forget about Tea." He called over his shoulder.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried in embarrassment, causing Atem to laugh. The pair waited until they heard the man exit through the door, before speaking again.

"I can't believe he did that." Yugi said.

"It's fine, he was obviously only teasing. " Atem pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Grandpa's so supportive of us, but it's still really embarrassing." Yugi rested his head on the table.

"Put it out of your mind, my heart. We have quite an adventure today."

"Yeah, We'll have to leave soon if we're going to make it on time." The boys stood up.

"Hey, do you think...I'm being selfish?"

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"I've been keeping you all to myself, Tristan, Tea and Joey are probably upset that we haven't been hanging out. They haven't seen much of you."

"I'm sure they understand. Maybe they can join us, or we can do something with them later."

"Right. I'll just call Tea back and see what she thinks."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go and get ready then." Yugi gave a short nod, receiving another kiss. When Atem had gone, Yugi walked over to the phone, dialing the number.

He waited patiently for his friend to answer, his thoughts wandering to the day ahead.

"Hello?" the cheerful voice answered at last.

"Hey Tea." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, you sound like you're feeling better today. I left a message with your grandpa yesterday, I was worried."

"You don't have to worry, Atem and I were out all day, we had a great time. Grandpa just told me you called, sorry it took so long to get back to you."

"It's fine, I'm glad you're doing better. I just wanted to check in and see if you guys wanted to hang out with us. I know-"

'Actually, I was going to take Atem to the park, we're going to go on the nature trail and then out for ice cream or something, if you guys wanted to come, that would be great."

"You sure, I don't want to take all your time with him and-"

"Of course I'm sure. We'd be happy to see you guys. Do you want to meet us there in an hour?"

"Sounds great, I'll get Joey and Tristan, see you when we get there!" After hanging up, Yugi hurried up to his room to tell Atem their plan. Though he cared for his friends, he couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself for feeling a bit reluctant to share Atem, he wanted the summer to be theirs and as much as he loved his friends and knew it was only fair, Yugi wanted Atem to himself. He decided that perhaps, it wasn't so bad to be a little bit selfish after all.

A/N: Sorry everyone, this chapter was getting on my nerves a bit as I was writing. It took me days to get something out. I apologise this isn't my best. :(


	14. Chapter 14

Are you sure you don't want me to take that?" Atem offered, pointing to the backpack on Yugi's shoulder. The pair entered the park, scanning their surroundings, seeing no sign of their friends.

"I'm fine, really." Yugi insisted, shifting the object slightly. "It's only a few bottles of water and some snacks. It looks like we're a little early. Do you want to go sit down in the shade?" Yugi pointed to a bench to their right, a large tree loomed over it. Atem was in awe of the purple blossoms. Yugi smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't, Love?" Yugi asked as they stopped to admire the sight before him. "If you like that, you're going to love the trail. There's a special place that I want us to go. Just the two of us, you'll understand when we get there." The two lowered themselves onto the bench, Yugi leaned into Atem', resting his head on the king's shoulder with a contented sigh.

"I could do this forever." Yugi said softly after a moment of silence. "To watch the day go by, listen to the birds singing, right here with you. It just feels right. No, It's perfect." Atem lightly kissed Yugi's head.

"It's such a gift to be able to share this moment with you. I will always cherish these memories."

"Will you tell me more, about your life?" Yugi requested.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me. I just love getting to know you. " Atem thought for a moment.

"There isn't anything that seems worth mentioning at the moment. You already heard the most entertaining stories. Everything else worth talking about...you've been a part of. Many of my favorite memories are of the time I spent with you. "

"Figuring out your puzzle was the best thing that's ever happened to me. If I didn't have you, I'd never know what this feels like. To love someone so much and know that you feel the same way...it's the best feeling in the world. I didn't know it could feel this strong."

"Love is a powerful emotion, Yugi. If it's true love, it binds two hearts together and nothing can ever break it. That is why it creates such a feeling. I feel it as well." Yugi sighed.

"Atem, what happens...when you get married, is there a-"

"No. She will come to live with me, we don't celebrate the way you do here. Usually it's arranged by parents and there is some kind of trade. It's a bit different with kings. It's a quiet event really. There's a small blessing ceremony held at a temple and...we're married, forever. Literally forever." Yugi frowned, sitting up and turned to face him.

"You sound so...sad when you say that. It's not like you, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to-"

"You were asking a question for the sake of understanding, It's fine, My heart." Yugi leaned forward, kissing Atem and resting his forehead against the pharaoh's.

"You really don't want this.."

"No, I don't .Forever is quite a long time and while I'm sure she and I could be good friends once we get to know each other, it will never go further than that. It's not fair to either of us. She will never have a chance to know the bond that love creates and I will forever live with the knowledge that I took that from her. I will be forced to leave my one true love, a thought that breaks my heart. It's difficult to look to the future and see that what you have waiting for you doesn't allow you to follow your heart."

"Then..stay with me. Grandpa and I love you and I know he wouldn't have a problem with it. You can share my room and-"

"Yugi, nothing would make me happier, believe me. To stay with you would fill my heart with such joy. The adventures we would have, the love we share, It is everything I could ever want and so much more. Unfortunately, as much as I may wish to be free of the responsibility I'm expected to adhere to and be at your side, I cannot give that to you. I can promise you my heart and my eternal love, but-"

"Hey guys!" Joey called, waving as he, Tristan and Tea approached. Yugi pulled away, briefly meeting Atem's gaze.

"I wish you'd reconsider." He said sincerely.

"If only I had that option, there would be no consideration. I would gladly hand my kingdom back to my father and choose a life with you."

"Hey," Joey called again. Yugi quickly put on a forced smile, rising from the bench, pulling Atem up with him

"Hey,Joey. We're glad you guys could come. I-I have some water and snacks for everyone." Yugi said again readjusting the strap. Atem placed a hand on his shoulder, taking the backpack.

"You've carried it long enough, partner. Water can get heavy after a while, I'll take it from here." Atem said softly, Yugi nodded. The young duelist reached for the king's hand. Tea frowned. Despite Yugi's attempt to hide his feelings, she could always see through the facade.

"Ready?" The young duelist asked.

"When you are." Tristan replied.

"Great. We should get started. It's a long trail and I'd like to show Atem-" Joey smirked, nudging Yugi playfully.

"Takin' him to the spot, eh Yug? He teased. Yugi blushed.

"W-well. I think he'll like it. It'll be a nice experience for us to have together."

"What is this 'spot' Yugi, you mentioned it moments ago, but never said what it is." Atem pressed.

"That's because it's a surprise. It's a special place and I don't want to ruin it. You'll see when we get there, but it'll be a while so let's just enjoy the sights."

"Good idea, Yugi. It's such a beautiful day and I'm sure we'll find a lot of interesting things along. I have my camera with me so we can get a few pictures if you want." Tea offered, holding the device up.

"Thanks, I'm sure it'll be put to good use."

."yeah, come on. First one on the trail-Hey!" Joey shouted as Tristan pushed past him.

"See you there Joey!" The taller boy called over his shoulder. Joey ran after him.

"Get back here!" He cried. Tea sighed heavily.

"Boys." She said in an exasperated tone. "No offense to you two. I'd better go keep those guys out of trouble. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in a second." Yugi assured her.

Tea nodded and hurried in the direction of her friends. Yugi took a step forward, only for Atem to stop him. The young duelist turned to see the king smiling.

"Wh-what is it?"

"You are so adorable, Partner."

"Atem!" Yugi cried in embarrassment, burying his face in the Pharaoh's chest causing Atem to chuckle softly.

"My precious Yugi." Atem embraced him lovingly. "You are so beautiful. Never hide yourself away from the world, even in this state. I love you."

"I love you too. So very much." After another moment, they parted and began their journey to catch up with their friends.


	15. Chapter 15

"I want to thank you both for meeting me on short notice. I assume you know why you're here?" Thema gestured to the chairs in front of her.  
"I have an idea, My Queen. "Mahad said, glaring at Mana. The girl remained silent, her head bowed.

"You're aware of this note, the one left by my son?" Thema held up the paper, though her voice was kind, it was filled with concern.

"Yes, my Queen. We understand your concern. If I may say, the young Pharaoh is capable of looking after himself. I'm sure he's perfectly safe." Mahad soothed.

"I pray to the gods for that to be was not himself before he disappeared. I find myself wondering at times if only I had said more or-" she sobbed, covering her face with hands.

"You could not have done more, one is to blame. I am sure what the young pharaoh is experiencing is quite normal after all he has been through. He must be given time to readjust, he has been away from quite some time. Perhaps he needs this time to himself to clear his mind." Thema took in a deep breath, wiping away her tears and cleared her throat.

"I remember all too well what it feels like to be his age. Sixteen is very young to have been given the great responsibilities of guarding an entire kingdom, doing what is right for everyone around him..To add a wife and expect a family- Even his father felt the tremendous pressures. I was promised to his father when I was just a touch younger than our son and at sixteen we were married, my husband and I were fortunate in that we truly fell in love. As Queen, I have watched my love struggle with certain aspects of his title. We were so young and- Forgive me, don't mean to ramble. I see my precious boy being put through the same pain. I want more for him, so much was taken from him, he hardly had a chance to live at all. As a mother, I must ask this." She said meeting their gaze.

"The two of you are his closest friends, I beg you, if he told you anything about where he was going, or if you know anything at all about this, please tell me."She pleaded. Mana didn't know what to do. She couldn't imagine the deep fear the queen must feel, not knowing where her only child was. The guilt that weighed heavily on the Queen's heart. Mana knew she had only one option. Atem wouldn't want his mother to suffer and it was because she loved him that they were before the queen now.

"Majesty," the young girl began. "I know where he is, though I ask that you give him this chance. I promise you that he is safe and very much loved. He is truly happy and it's as his best friend that I say..to bring him home now, would hurt him terribly. Please, let him find his own way home, in his own time." The queen moved closer to Mana, her long dress making a soft swishing sound on the marble floor.  
Mana soon found herself being embraced.

"I trust in you." Thema said through fresh tears. "I know what my son means to you, and I have no doubt that you and Mahad act with his best interest in your hearts. Tell me, did you see-"

"Yes," Mana said as Thema ended the hug. "I saw him smile, My Queen, he has found his heart and-"

"And He is no longer content with his home, this I know. His heart calls to him, such a bond can never be broken. That is a double edged sword I'm afraid. There is so little I can do. For the moment my dears, I think it best if you keep details of whatever arrangement was made to yourselves. Atem's father would surely not allow this. Please take care to avoid the conversation with him. For now..I will do as you ask, for the sake of my son. I thank you both for coming, you are excused."

Mana and Mahad gave a bow and exited the chambers, walking in silence until they found themselves outside.

"What have you done with him, Mana?" Mahad asked sternly. The girl shrugged.

"He's fine, don't worry. Everything I told the Queen is true. If you would have seen-"

"I don't doubt that, You are not foolish enough to lie to the royal family. What have you done?"

"I think you already know. I offered him the one thing he wanted more than anything. The one thing he needed to be himself again. The less you know, the less trouble it'll cause you. I did this."

"Mana-"

"Let's skip the lecture, okay." Mana said, spinning around to face him. "I know you think I should've minded my own business and not used magic for something like this. I told you, my magic's improving. There's nothing for you to worry about. He can come back any time he wants." Mahad looked at the girl pointedly.

"And if he decides not to come back, what happens then?" Mana shrugged.

"Then I'm really going to miss him, but at least he'll be happy. You should want that for him too, he's always been our best friend, can't you just let him have this one thing?" She said sincerely, turning and continuing on her way. Mad shook his head but continued to follow her, He would need to put a lot of thought into their next move.

"I'm glad we all got together again." Yugi said as the group walked across the bridge, each teen glancing over at the now setting sun.

"Yeah, we should do this again soon." Tea suggested. "Do you guys want to do something next weekend, that way it'll give Yugi and Atem some time on their own."

"Are you sure, I don't want any of you to feel like you can't spend time with Yugi. I don't mind at all, in fact I'm grateful to know that he has all of you."

"We just want you to be able to experience this while you can."The young girl replied.

"I just got an idea." Yugi declared, the group stopped, turning to the young duelist.

"What's that, Yug?"Joey asked.

"Why don't we all plan a camping trip. W-we could get some snacks and Grandpa has at least a couple tents, and tell stories and all kinds of things. Atem, would you want to?" The pharaoh smiled.

"I would like that, yes." Yugi embraced him, resting his head on his chest.

"This is going to be great, you'll see, Love. I promise to do everything I can to make this the best camping trip ever."

"But it will be regardless, you will be there and our friends as well. For that reason, it is already something to look forward to." Yugi pulled away just enough to look into Atem's eyes.

"Thank you, for all this. when the time comes-" Atem gently pressed his lips to Yugi's, silencing the boy,

"You and I have so much more to look forward to, my heart." Atem said softly, after the kiss ended. He stroked Yugi's cheek lovingly. "For now, let's focus on making more memories together." Yugi nodded.

"Check it out guys," Joey smirked. "Yug's- hey!" He cried as Tea's purse collided with the back of his head.

"Don't you start." She warned.

"What do you have in that thing, a ton of bricks?" Tea crossed her arms, glaring at her friend.

"That's none of your business." Yugi shook his head.

"Do you guys want to come over tomorrow and we'll plan everything?"

"Sound's like a plan." Joey replied.

"Wouldn't miss it." Tristan added

"Great, we'll meet at Yugi's around one?"Tea asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys then." Yugi said with a grin. The group soon went their separate ways, leaving Yugi and Atem to walk the short distance back to the game shop. Yugi grabbed onto Atem's arm as the made their way through the quiet street.

"What did you think about today?' The young duelist asked.

"It was wonderful. That spot of yours is truly a beautiful place. I wouldn't mind going back once more before I go."

"We can do that, maybe next time, I can tell you the story about it. It's a beautiful story, it's just a little sad."Yugi said as Atem pulled open the door, allowing Yugi inside before following him.

"There you are boys," Solomon greeted from behind the counter. "I was just about to lock up. How did it go?"

"It was great, Grandpa. We had fun today and tomorrow I invited Tristan, Joey and Tea over. That's okay isn't it?" The old man chuckled.

"Of course, I'm actually relieved to hear that. It's good to see you back to being yourself."

"Yeah, then you'll really be glad to hear that We'll be planning a camping trip Probably next weekend it's going to be great. How did things go here?"

"It was a little busier than usual, but I managed."

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I should've-"

"Not at all. You spent too much of the Summer in here, it'll be good for you to be out there enjoying yourself while you can. But if you two feel like it, I could use some help closing up."

"Sure,just tell me what you need done." Yugi offered, turning to Atem. "This won't take long, do you want to go and wait for me in the-"

"If it's all right, I'd like to help as well. My way of thanking your grandfather for opening his home to me and to repay his kindness. It's only right."

"Nonsense, pharaoh. We're happy to share our home with you. How often do you get to have a king as a guest?"

"You are very kind, Solomon, but I wouldn't feel right to take advantage of that kindness and offer nothing in return." Atem explained, Solomon nodded, making his way over to the boys.

"All right then, I got some new inventory in earlier, Yugi can show you what to do, and then I need one more favor from both of you, but we'll talk about that a bit later, I don't want to throw too much at you at one time." Yugi grabbed his love's hand.

"Come on, we have to go to the back, inventory's an easy job, but it takes a while." He explained. Solomon watched the boys disappear into the backroom before turning back to his own task.


	16. Chapter 16

Yugi dropped his backpack near his sleeping bag inside the tent. He could hear the others setting up outside and the occasional snapping twig as Joey and Tristan stumbled around the campsite, Tea directed them in their tasks. He sighed contentedly,the surrounding area was peaceful, secluded and in Yugi's opinion, perfect for getting away with your loved ones. He was already imagining how amazing the next two days would be. He couldn't wait to share the experience with Atem.

He smiled to himself, imagining sitting around the campfire, snuggling while he and the pharaoh, roast marshmallows over the crackling flames. He could almost feel the strong arms around him, offering him warmth and security under the darkened sky. Yugi's day dream was interrupted by the sound of Atem entering the tent.

The Pharaoh placed his sleeping bag across from Yugi's and sat down beside him.

"I have to say." Atem said, taking a look around. "I wasn't sure if the two of us would fit inside at first, but seeing it all set up, I think we'll be fine." Yugi chuckled.

"I told you, they look smaller in the bag because it's all rolled up. How's everything out there?" The young duelist asked.

"Everything seems to be fine. We should have everything set up shortly and we'll still have enough time to get some wood for the fire before it gets late."

"Great." Yugi said cheerfully. "I can't wait for tonight, we'll make s'mores and tell stories...there's all kinds of things to do and it's really beautiful when the stars are out. We'll have a clear view since we're further out from the city and it's really peaceful here. I'm so glad you came with us." Before Atem could reply, a shadow appeared on their tent.

"Hey, we're just about to leave, if you guys want to join us." Tea called.

"I guess we should get out there." Yugi said, moving toward the entrance, taking Atem's hand as he exited. He turned back, zipping up the tent.

"Finally decided to join us eh, guys?" Joey teased.

"Leave them alone, Joey." Tea chastised, crossing her arms in front of her. She turned to the pair. "This won't take long with everyone pitching in."

"Hope it doesn't take too long, I'm starvin'"Joey complained.

"I know the feeling, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Tristan added, earning an exasperated sigh from Tea.

"You two are always hungry." She grumbled, shaking her head. The group set about their task, gathering what they could for their fire.

"So Pharaoh," Tea began tentatively, as they moved through the wooded area. The sunlight streamed through the trees, reminding Yugi of a beautiful painting he once saw.

"We've never really talked about what you've been up to since you left. I bet you were glad to finally be back home."

"There isn't much to talk about, though I was happy to see everyone. As for being home, it was a bit...I'm not sure of the word. I suppose you could say I had mixed feelings about it. Please, just call me Atem, I appreciate the respect but I'll admit that I'm enjoying the use of my name more than my title. I am not a king in your world and if I'm being honest, I enjoy that as well."Atem replied, adding another stick to the small stack in his arms.

"I'm grateful for the experience of being part of a group rather than needing to take the lead." He continued. "It's only because of all of you that I've learned what it's like to just be the person I am away from all the responsibility. You've all done so much for me. I remembered my past and returned home with your help and now I've seen what it's like to just be...me. Away from all of traditions and expectations, almost like another side of myself, it's freeing. None of you expect me to be anything other than who I am. I don't have to tell you what to do or- anything really."Tea smiled.

"Nope,"Joey grinned. "All you gotta do is show up and hang out."

"There's always a place here for you." Tristan added.

"Thank you." the pharaoh said, he found that with each day that passed, it became easier for him to want to take Yugi's offer. It was good to feel loved for reasons other than being pharaoh.

"We're glad we got to be part of that." Yugi said. "We've had some pretty big adventures together, friendship can only grow stronger when you take that kind of a journey." The group journeyed further into the wooded area, coming across a narrow creek. An eerie silence fell over the space, they could no longer hear the birds singing. Joey smirked and nudged Tristan in his side.

"You know what this place reminds me of?" he asked.

"I think we have enough for now." Tea said, not liking where Joey was taking the conversation. Tristan readjusted the objects in his hand, gazing around at the sight.

"Well, it's pretty empty, doesn't look like anything hangs around here..must remind you of your brain." Tristan joked. Joey glared at his friend.

"Watch it!" Joey shouted. "You-"

"Come on guys," Yugi interrupted. "This is Atem's first camping trip with us, don't spend it fighting." Tristan and Joey remained still, glaring a moment longer before Joey took a step back.

"Like I was sayin' this place reminds me of Jack and Diane."

"You know Tea hates that story. Maybe we shouldn't-" Tea held the sticks closer, shuddering at the thought.

"Who are-"Atem began, but stopped when Yugi shook his head.

"I'll tell you the story later." Yugi promised.

"It's a good one for sittin around the campfire. Don't know what you're so scared about, Tea. There's nothin' out here." Joey said, holding out his arms, gesturing to the open space. "Even if there was, we're here to protect ya'"

"Yeah, I feel safer already." She replied sarcastically. That evening, Atem found himself sitting around the fire, listening to the soft crackling. He gazed up into the darkened sky to see the bright stars twinkling brilliantly above them,

"Here Love," Yugi said, offering him a roasting stick and a marshmallow. Atem took the objects, he watched his heart place the treat on the end of the stick and mimicked the action.

"So who's got a story?" Joey asked, receiving no reply. "Aw come on, this is the best part of camping. "Yugi moved closer to his love as they pulled their food away from the flames. He offered him two graham cracker squares and some chocolate, helping him add the marshmallow in the middle.

"This is a s'more." He explained. "They're really good." Atem and Yugi both took a bite of their snack.

"I agree." Atem said after swallowing it. "Mana would have also enjoyed this. She and have always liked sweet often shared honey cakes."

"Well now that you know how to make them, we can get you some supplies and you can share these with her too. There's nothing better than sharing your favorite things with your best friends." Yugi offered, though the thought of Atem leaving made his heart ache, he knew he would have to face it eventually He would need to find a way to be okay with it, for both their sakes.

"You must be close to her." Tea added. "I mean to think of her like that."

"Yes, Mana is more like a sister to me. She's the one that made this visit possible, it was an early gift for my birthday, our secret." Yugi smiled.

"Then you'll have to thank her for me, it was a gift to me too."

"I will. She'll be happy to hear about all of this, I've told her about all our adventures. She does so much to make me happy and asks so little in return. It's good to know I have such friends, both at home and here as well."

"When is your birthday?" Tea asked.

"I really couldn't judge by your calendar." Atem replied,"Things are quite different at home. Going by my measurement of time, it's next month on the eighth day."

"Next month here is July, Love." Yugi explained. "We'll have to look into it. Maybe you could stay until then and we can have a party for you. I know it won't be like the ones you're used to, but if you could I think it'd be great."

"I'm afraid I can't make such promises,my heart. There are many things I must do and Nephthys will be waiting. Though I can't in all honesty say that I'm looking forward to it."

"Nephthys eh?" Joey smirked. "That your girlfriend or something?" Yugi bowed his head silently, as Joey received a hard nudge from Tea and Tristan.

"Actually, you're not that far off. She and I are to be married soon. It's tradition and apparently my father feels that the time has come for me to take this step."

"Married?" Tristan, Joey and Tea cried in surprise.

" Yes. It doesn't seem fair though, having found my heart, knowing what it means to truly love someone, how could I possibly take that chance from another. The connection I have with Yugi is unlike anything I've ever felt, I know once I leave here, I will never again know this feeling with another. It feels very wrong to deny her the possibility of finding her own true love. It's true that love can grow in time, but I could never love her in this way."

"I should learn to keep my big mouth shut, sorry, Atem." Atem shook his head.

"It's fine. You couldn't have known. I do intend to stay as long as I possibly can. I want to hold onto this feeling a while longer."

"Me too." Yugi said softly, snuggling into him. "We knew we wouldn't have forever, but we had to give ourselves the chance to see where this goes. We know that once Atem leaves he has obligations but like he said, we'll never love this way again. I'm so glad we did."

"Well maybe you could-" Tea began, her heart breaking for her friends.

"There's nothing we can do, Tea." Yugi replied. "Not everyone gets the happy ending they want. I can't keep him, eventually he'll be back in Egypt doing what he does best. I'll find a way to move past it because that's what Atem wants for me and what I want for him. But we'll have these beautiful memories of each other, enough to cherish for the rest of our lives."

"We'll have to make the best of what we do have." Atem added. "I can't promise to share my future with Yugi, but I can give him right now, moments like this."Tea fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. She knew all too well what they were feeling.

"Go on Joey." She said. "Tell the story, Atem should be get the full camping experience." She would rather feel anything other than the pain that tugged at her heart.

"You just-"

"Just tell it."She insisted. Yugi rested in Atem's arms, his thoughts turning back to the conversation as Joey began the tale. He had one more request for the Pharaoh, one that given their limited time, he wanted to make. He decided it would wait until they returned from their trip in the hope that by then he could gather the courage to ask. For now, all he could do was hold Atem close to him and hope for one more day.


End file.
